¿Prohibido?
by Tailor Swan
Summary: Sus miradas se cruzaban de vez en cuando, mientras actuaban el papel que se habían encargado de crear, solo amistad. LEMMON yuri


Holaaaa! Yo de nuevo y no alucinan, jajajaja esta vez regrese con algo que debo admitir no es mi fuerte, esta historia la hice para una amiga a la que quiero muchísimo jajaja

Espero que les guste y ya saben dejen un RR para saber n.n me encanta leer sus coments me ayudan mucho

**Advertencia**: **Los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son utilizados por mi mente sin fines de lucro**

**Yuri! MikuXLuka Lemmon**

* * *

El tiempo pasaba lentamente, sus miradas de vez en cuando se encontraban, las conversaciones pululaban por todos lados. La chica del cabello azul se mordía nerviosamente los labios mientras por el rabillo del ojo miraba a la pelirosa frente a ella, quien charlaba y sonreía alegremente con los que estaban a su lado. Un suspiro sonoro resonó en el ambiente, casi nadie lo percibió, solo la chica de los ojos zafiro que de vez en cuando miraba a la joven de coletas que se mordía los labios. Sus miradas chocaron durante unos segundos, ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa, como si fueran las amigas que todos creían que eran, pero había algo más, un pequeño brillo en sus ojos las delataba.

-Miku-le llamo por tercera vez la rubia junto a ella, la aludida, dejo de morderse y la miró-¿En qué mundo vives?-le reclamó un poco ofendida

-Perdona Rin, estoy pensando en otras cosas-susurró un poco avergonzada-¿Qué me decías?

La charla siguió como si nada, las cosas funcionaban como debía a ser, las risas y las voces no daban tregua al silencio, las sonrisas iluminaban la pequeña habitación donde estaban todos reunidos.

-¡Hey!-les llamo el chico de cabello azul-Vamos a jugar

-Cállate Kaito-gritó la pequeña chica rubia

-Si juguemos-prosiguieron los chicos

Se acomodaron un chico y una chica, sucesivamente, formando un círculo alrededor de una mesa, junto a la chica de cabello azul, se acomodó el hermano de la chica rubia (Len) y el joven de cabellos morados (Gakupo); a un lado del rubio, estaba la pelirosa que de vez en cuando elevaba su mirada sobre la cabeza del chico para mirar a la otra joven. Sacaron una botella vacía y la hicieron girar a mitad de la mesa

-La parte más ancha exige, la otra confiesa-susurró Kaito mientras la botella dejaba de girar; la botella quedó frente a la rubia, apuntando a su hermano gemelo

-¿Verdad o reto?-cuestionó con una sonrisa de maldad en su rostro

-Verdad-respondió él inmediatamente; el joven de cabello blanco le murmuró algo en el oído de la rubia que provocó esa clase de risa que te estremece de terror

-¿Eres virgen?-cuestionó su hermana

-Si-musitó el chico ruborizándose de vergüenza ante la ola de carcajadas que inundo el ambiente

-No puedo creer que lo seas-se burló de nuevo Kaito mientras giraba la botella; lentamente se detuvo entre el chico de cabello blanco y la pelirosa

-Aprovecha Piko-le animo Kaito

-Reto-respondió Luka antes de que reaccionaran

-Te reto-miro a todos sus compañeros, que sonrieron a la par, con esa chispa de malicia que solo podia predecir una catástrofe-a que beses a una chica

-¿Que?-preguntaron todas al unísono un tanto confundidas

-Escucharon bien, queremos ver algo de eso, puedes elegir a la que gustes-sonrió Piko

Luka, suspiró pesadamente, se levanto de su asiento y sin vacilar se acerco a la chica de cabello azul que estaba solo a un chico de distancia, la tomo del rostro sutilmente, le acaricio tan delicada y discretamente la mejilla que casi nadie lo noto, solo la chica frente a ella, que al sentir el calor de su mano se sonrojo, aunque eso no fue nada cuando el aliento de la pelirosa choco contra su rostro, las mejillas se colorearon, su cuerpo se incendio al extasiarse del olor de la mujer frente a ella. Sus labios se rosaron levemente, habia miradas fijas en ellas, y algunos decian cosas que no entendian, pero nada importaba, el mundo habia dejado de existir para las dos en el momento en que su mano al contacto con su cara habia empezado, sus bocas se abrieron un poco, dejando que la lengua de la otra explorara, bailaban una danza exquisita, de la que nadie jamas deberia enterarse, aquel beso, no era un juego, era uno de muchos que se habian consumido en las cuatro paredes de sus habitaciones, y los que faltaban por disfrutar. Después de unos minutos que a ellas les pareció segundos, se separaron no sin antes articular el nombre una de la otra sobre los labios que se movian levemente. Al separarse totalmente, los chicos las veían con ese toque de lujuria tipico de ellos, las demas las miraban confundidas, porque a leguas se notaba que aquello no habia sido un juego.

-Otro-grito Gakupo y Piko que sonreian

-Vayanse directo al demonio-replico Luka como si estuviera ofendida.

Asi siguio la noche, entre confesiones estúpidas y retos absurdos, entre silencios incómodos y carcajadas incontrolables, todo parecía marchar a la perfección, todos parecían haber olvidado aquel trozo de intimidad que les permitieron ver ambas. Despues de un rato, todos se marcharon de aquella casa, solo quedaron ellas 2, que hasta que no pasaron algunos minutos desde que se fueron no dejaron de mirarse de la misma manera que cuando lo estaban

-No debiste cumplir ese estúpido reto-dijo Miku con voz baja

-¿Y porque no?-cuestiono Luka un poco ofendida, un poco sorprendida-te beso a diario y ¿te da pena que ellos nos miren?

-No es eso-murmuro la chica de cabellos azules, mientras nerviosamente desataba sus coletas

-Oye-le llamo la pelirosa, que se posiciono frente a ella, la miro a los ojos-ese es mi trabajo-dijo deteniendo las manos de la aludida en los botones de su blusa, ésta rodo los ojos-te quiero-susurro antes de poseer sus labios esta vez con mas ansiedad, con mas deseo.

-¿Solo me quieres?-susurro Miku cuando se separaron para tomar aire

-No-ambas sonrieron con cariño mirandose a los ojos-Te amo mucho

No habia terminado de decir esto cuando la mas pequeña se lanzó a ella, un abrazo férreo pero delicado, le dio pequeños besos detrás de la oreja, ella lo sabía muy bien, conocía el cuerpo de la mujer entre sus brazos incluso mejor que el suyo.

-Te amo-le musito en el oido

Sus bocas volvieron a unirse, con sus manos jugueteando sus cuerpos aun sobre la ropa, sus rostros ruborizados del amor, del deseo les gritaba cuanto necesitaban la una de la otra.

La pelirosa se deshizo de la ropa de la otra chica con maestria, asi como de la suya, asi estaban en ropa interior mirandose.

-No me canso de admirarte-sonrio Luka-eres hermosa

Antes de poder responder, ya la tenía sobre ella, beso a beso, caricia a caricia, aquel papel que se encargaban de actuar cada día se iba desintegrado, estaban quedando solo ellas y sus sentimientos, el amor, el deseo, la necesidad, todo les llamaba a poseerse.

Los labios de la pelirosa bajaron rápidamente al cuello de Miku quien cerro los ojos y se dejo llevar por el tren del placer que poco a poco iba sintiendo. Las manos de Luka no se quedaban quietas, mientras con una delineaba la silueta de su amada, con la otra masajeaba lentamente uno de los pechos de la chica bajo ella, sus labios bajaron aun mas, y no quito el sujetador hasta que no le parecio un estorbo, la chica de cabello azul no podia mas que apretar la tela del sillon donde estaba recostada; húmedos besos proporcionaba la pelirosa a los pechos de la chica, la extasiaba sentirla estremecerse con sus caricias, que su piel se erizara en el lugar donde tocaba con su mano o donde su aliento chocaba, un ligero gemido se libero desde la garganta de la joven de cabello azul, que trataba sin resultados no hacerlo, porque no importaba cuantas veces hubieran tocado sus cuerpos, siempre reaccionaban de la misma manera.

-Te amo-murmuro Luka con los labios pegados al abdomen de la otra chica-no sabes cuanto

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, parecía una necesidad, una clase de droga que debian consumir cada poco tiempo o la abstinencia las volveria locas. Sin mucha pretensión, Miku quito el resto de la ropa que las cubría, y alli estaban ellas, entregandose en cuerpo y alma.

La más pequeña, no queriendose quedar atrás, beso cada centímetro de piel d la cintura hacia arriba, pese a todo aun no se habian atrevido a llegar aun mas lejos.

Los gemidos inundaban la habitación, mientras las manos de ambas acariciaban lentamente los muslos, como pidiendo permiso de poder continuar. La primera en ceder ante el deseo fue Miku quien poco a poco permitio a Luka hacer con ella lo que gustará, sin desaprovechar aquello, la pelirosa se abrio paso entre sus piernas, encontrando aquel pequeño botoncito que deseaba ser acariciado por sus ya expertas manos. En cuanto Miku sintio el contacto en aquella zona, echó la cabeza hacia atrás dejando escapar un gemido sonoro, sus mejillas se colorearon por aquella acción que nunca antes había hecho, quizá su cuepo necesitaba a su compañera más de lo que creía

-¿Que me has hecho?-exigió Miku tratando de recuperar el aliento

-Nada nuevo, un simple movimiento, una y otra y otra vez-respondió Luka, realizando pequeños círculos con sus dedos al rededor del punto más sensible de la pequeña.

El clímax llego tan rapido como aquel movimiento fue constante, cuando cambiaron de papel, si bien, la pelirosa también habia sentido una oleada de placer intensa no se había comparado con la de su amada. Decir que estuvieron asi durante todo lo que restaba de la noche podría sonar tan poco, el mundo entero no existía mientras ellas estuvieran juntas, mientras sus corazones cantaran la misma canción, su único cambió fue trasladar su paraíso personal de la sala a una de las habitaciones, donde los juegos, las caricias y los besos no parecían querer acabarse nunca.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando despertaron, se miraron fijamente durante mucho tiempo, ambas hundiendose lentamente en los ojos de la otra, descubriendo con alegría el amor que se profesaban

-Quizá esto esta mal-susurró Miku de pronto

-¿Que esta mal?-aunque no lo quisiera, en la voz de la pelirosa, se filtraba claramente un poco de tristeza, como si sintiera que su mundo se desmoronara

-¿Porque seguimos finjiendo que somos amigas?-Luka suspiro con un alivio que no se molesto en ocultar

-¿Que otra cosa podriamos hacer amor?-susurró la pelirosa con una sonrisa triste

-Todo es acerca de nosotras, no me importa lo que digan, estoy dispuesta a aceptarlo siempre que pueda seguir contigo-una chispa de esperanza se encendió en sus corazones, quizá algun dia, no tendrían que esconderse para tomarse la mano, o para besarse

-Aun no es tiempo-susurro Luka-me basta y me sobra con que tu y yo sepamos que sentimos y que esto es real

Sus labios volvieron a unirse, esta vez con más calma, extasiandose lentamente con aquel beso, que prohibido o no, mal visto o no, extraño o no, demostraba un cariño que nunca antes se había visto...


End file.
